User talk:Perchan
NOTICE: As of 11/07/2016, due to needing to focus on my personal life and the like, plus my studies, my activity on all wikias will be decreasing a bit. Of course, I'll still be doing my admin work (which means this likely doesn't affect you since y'know, all people visit this page for is for permission and all that as my response time won't be decreasing), just talk to people, and occasionally post, but other than that don't ask me for extensive amounts of help, so the most I can do for you is a paragraph, no more than that. Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph. Thank you. ''' Archived You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:54, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi Per, I am making a Particle Accelerator Mode for my Lightning Spirit Slayer and I was wondering if this sounds right: The first is the High-Energy Arts. This category involves increasing the energy of stream of particles to unimaginable levels. This allows Kanami to use the energy of the stream of particles to control stuff like the structure of matter, space, and time. This is done by using the high-energy of the particle beam to influence how particles interact at a very basic level. Leptons and quarks for matter and photons and gluons for field quanta like space and time. Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:59, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Techincally her element is electricity, not only lightning. Just like how Six's Ice Devil Slayer Magic isn't about ice, but coldness. I know what you mean though. I was thinking just stopping, slowing down, and speeding up time. Is that good? As for space, it will stay within the realm of basic spells. Lastly, is the science correct? Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:39, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Can I give Kanami Electro-perception please? It will be a little different than normal since it will be an ability rather than a spell, which means she doesn't need to use magic power. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:13, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Ideaaa~! Per, I gots an idea; a Mage with a unique Magic based on traditional Magic :3 By traditional Magic, I mean citing sentence-like spells to induce an effect, for example; "By the winds I demand a gale, one strong enough to make ships sail, great enough to make brick walls fail!" Thoughts? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 23:31, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Quick Question The other day I permission to create Blizzard God Slayer Magic, an Ice and Fire dual element to go along with that, and a God. You said go ahead for both. Did you mean for all three or is one of them a no go? It's probably a stupid question lol, but I'd rather just ask to be safe.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 09:48, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Do whatever you with the page, I don't care. I have everything I want from it.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 14:19, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey perchan. Just a few questions. A) can there be a dual make magic? Like Darkness Magic + Lightning Magic = Black Bolt Make Magic? Mixing two make magics into one? B) i want to give Drake Eren and Rebecca Dusk new forms to their Draconian's Extremity and Demonic's Extremity. Draconian's Shield- a form when drake morphs his arm into a shield for defense. Possess Reflector. Draconian's Bow- a form when drake Morphs his arm into bow for long distance attacks. Possess Shadow Magic. Draconian's Hammer- a hammer form of Draconian's Extremity. Possess Earth Magic. Draconian's Fang- a blade form of Draconian's Extremity. Possess Laser Magic. Demonic's Sycthe- a Sycthe form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Fire Magic. Demonic's Cannon - a Cannon form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Explosion Magic. Demonic's Guard- A Shield form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Counter Magic. Demonic's Edge- A blade form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Lava Magic. Demonic's Chain- A Chain Form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Acid Magic. Demonic's Wing- A Flying form of Demonic's Extremity. Possess Lightning. That's all for now. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:06, September 25, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Okay perchan. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:25, September 25, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Hello Per! I was wondering if I could get your permission to create a Ruby Phoenix Slayer Magic? Its pretty self-explanitory, the caster would just need to carry around rubies in a little bag; maybe a little inconvinent, but whatever. Lia 23:48, September 25, 2016 (UTC) hello this is eminemdeeddd can i make a wind dragon slayer first gen . Permission? Damon recently gave me permission to create an Ultimate Art for a God Slayer despite it originally being a Dragon Slayer ability. However, he wanted me to ask you about it as well. Something I'm actually kinda glad about because I wanted to come to you with the spell idea because I feel it is a bit iffy. Would it be alright for me to create an ultimate art for a Blizzard God Slayer that allows the God slayer to "freeze" time for exactly four seconds? As all ultimate arts do, it completely drains the user of their magical power and leaves them too exhausted to continue fighting once the four seconds have passed if they survive at all as the possibility of death exists when using an ultimate art.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 23:54, September 26, 2016 (UTC) How about the idea of lowering the temperature enough to slow the movement of tachyon particles and that is what causes the slowing of time to a near stop rather than stopping it completely? I understand that tachyons are theoretical but gravitons are as well and there are slayers made around the idea of consuming those. It's really iffy ground so I understand if you don't like the idea and won't push it further if this idea is rejected. --Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:10, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Yeah, an altmode does make more sense than an ultimate art. I'm not quite sure whether or not altmodes require permission since I've never used one, but would it be alright for me to create an altmode like that?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:44, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Per! Could I use your description of Celestial Spirit Magic, which I encountered by looking in your sandbox, which you said not to. Lia 15:30, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Aeternum Arc I just posted again, so it's your turn. --17:27, September 27, 2016 (UTC)Garlicfork (talk) Can I have Kanami use Enchantment through her Water Spirit Slayer Magic? I tend to stick to the Supplementary Abilities (With the exception of the Elemental Five ability) and Synthesis Enchantment and call this limited for of Enchantment: Nimue. Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:02, September 27, 2016 (UTC) You said she can have Hydroelectric Spirit Slayer Magic right? That is a combination of lightning and water. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:00, September 28, 2016 (UTC) You said I could though. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:04, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Here is me asking the question: "Can I give Kanami a dual element please? Hydroelectric Spirit Slayer Mode (Water and Lightning). Kasumi12346(talk) 03:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC)" and here is you answering. Take note of the date: "Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:54, February 22, 2016 (UTC)" Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:11, September 28, 2016 (UTC) <.< You just love to make me delete and rewrite stuff huh? First Dragon Magic, then the two huge rewrites of Spirit Slayer Magic, then Demon Slayer Magic, and now this. It is already up on my page. Can I just leave it there. I wrote it on the Lightning Spirit SLayer Magic page shortly after you said yes. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:15, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I will make the necessary changes when the time arises. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:22, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I know, that comment wasn't to be taken seriously, but jokingly. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:56, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I know... Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:03, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Can you please delete this comment? Her claim (if you can even call it that. It is more trolling than anything else) has nothing to stand on and she is making huge assumptions with so little information. Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:28, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sorry. Huge assumptions with little to go on is one of my biggest pet peeves. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:42, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Permission Hey Per I was wondering if I could create an angel based magic. It would be like the holder magic in a way but it would allow the user to also create constructs of light and such as well as other angelic abilities. I believe it would be classified as Lost Tier due to it's power. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:41, September 29, 2016 (UTC) That is a good point you bring up. In terms of difference it is a caster magic as well as the fact that the user gains actual angelic magic rather than the ability to simply summon angels. They can take on powers or qualities of them as well as do things such as grow wings and perform some level of healing. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:51, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Per did you see the above post? I never got a response. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 23:24, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Can you delete my response please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 05:10, September 29, 2016 (UTC) The Gunner I know I've already done this and all, and this is the second time I'm coming to you after I've made the Magic page, but I'm not sure I needed to come to you for this, well because, I saw no specific rules on the type of magic I wished to create, though I'm starting to understand it's kind of a thing to ask for almost every Magic created? Anyways, I was wondering if the page was okay/basically if I can continue with it or not. Not sure if I had to do this, just making sure I'm not accidentally breaking a rule. Vegeta2314 (talk) 04:15, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Per, I was wondering if I could use your Wrought Iron Summon for my character(s)? LukeHeartfillia (talk) 22:07, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Good evening, sorry to distrub you but I wanted to ask you a quesiton. If i wanted to create a Dragon Slayer character of scond generation, who is actually a real dragon trapped in human form though and ancient spell use by a cult/organization would you, the Admins alllow me to do it, Also was the snow dragon slayer type created on this fnaon? just asking? Will4race (talk) 00:07, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry it slipped my mind i forgot to mention something, iam so sosrry. My story is that during the spell fromturning dragont o human, the cult who used the spell compltely surpressed his dragon abiliites along with any memories. In his new mind, he is a human/wizard wit no special magic until he inplats a dragon lacrima in himself but his spells seem more powerful than what seocnd gen should be. Will4race (talk) 00:44, October 1, 2016 (UTC) True i thought of making his a hybrid, but the whole dragon turn human with amnesia makes a bit more intersting for the story don't you think? But in the ned the desciosn is yours if you allow me to do this or not Will4race (talk) 15:51, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Not sure if the rules got changed about it, but http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Uepon_Mausu_(Future) is using both normal magic and etherious curses if i read his description properly. So, is that allowed now or is he screwing up his magic there? Xz791 (talk) 19:35, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Will4race (talk) 05:25, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Can I take over Meikyō and Reaper Magic if I could? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 10:32, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Permission A fanfiction author asked me to make a page about her character, which will likely be a Slayer type in the far future. I read the rules and I know that I technically can't publish the article because I haven't written a character before this one. eCould you give me permission to go along with it anyway, considering the circumstances? Or alternatively, in casy the answer is no, is it a problem if I keep it on my profile instead? RadioPoisoning (talk) 12:55, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Per, I wanted to ask you for a while now may I use your Celestial Cross Fuse? LukeHeartfillia (talk) 14:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Just for curiosity's sake, could Particle Spirit Slayer Magic be a stand alone style of Spirit Slayer Magic or does it do to many things and it is better to be an Alt Mode? Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:49, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Sephirot Form Realised after I made this it might not be allowed. Could you have a check please? Thanks --Garlicfork (talk) 22:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'm actualy over it, instead, can I simply create a magic art called Djinn Magic, that is, in absolutely no way related (both ability or description) to any and all types of Slayer Magic? CM6 00:53, October 3, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hello Per, your turn on the RP. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 20:31, October 3, 2016 (UTC) To Perchan, Before anything selse, I apologize for not reading the rules before deciding to create a character who uses Slayer Magic. I can understand why there would have to be requirements for a magic so popular and so NOT original, because otherwise we would be piggy backing. However, my guy's history is tied to how he obtained Water Dragon Slayer Magic and I spent a great deal of time into it. From the beginning I knew that I wasn't the only fan who imagined Water Dragon Slayer Magic and I've seen someone else's profile on Water Dragon Slayer Magic but it's very different from mine. (In fact I wish I'd thought of some of those spells first) But, while I respect that I can't give any of characters Slayer Magic until I've met the requirements you've listed earlier, am I allowed to create a profile for MY OWN Slayer Magic alone? Please reply once you've read this message. Thanks. Batman5295 (talk) 20:32, October 3, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295Batman5295 (talk) 20:32, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hebian Salutaions Per-chan, great Admin of the wiki, is it ok if I gain ownership the age-transforming species known as the Hebians? Thanks (In case you couldn't tell, I am taking the mick of your writing style lmao) --Garlicfork (talk) 12:02, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Greetings. It seems that you're already sick of my changes,but I have to do that. Michael Exar the second element- shadow. I think, they fit each other great. Astral+Shadow=Eclipse (The Star,embraced with shadows becomes ECLIPSED). Marcusfalk12 (talk) 14:20, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Marcusfalk12Marcusfalk12 (talk) 14:20, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Several questions #Can a magic be Lost if it was made recently? #Can I make a (Lost, if ^^^ is true) magic based off of the Gamer's ability, or would that be too OP? #If I do make it, are there any limitations you would like placed to make it less OP? It is storyline exclusive though. Thanks --Garlicfork (talk) 15:51, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, it basically allows the user to live like a video game character. In the manga, the charger has stats he can allocate points to, he can learn 'skills' for almost anything, his life becomes represented by an hp bar and his magic power by an mp bar. He even has an inventory, where he can store items. Those are the basic things, there's a bit more, but after I've made the page, you can always check it and get me to remove OP bits. --Garlicfork (talk) 05:19, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I'll make sure to add some weaknesses --Garlicfork (talk) 14:28, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Yay or nay? 23:22:25 Wed Story and Spell I don't see any text from Gar saying that it is your turn on our story, so I guess I will take the liberty of letting you know that it's been your turn. Sorry if you already knew this and I'm just coming across as annoying. But I did have a question. Though it's already in my sandbox under my Ebisu character, I wasn't sure if I should ask permission to make a spell based off of Chapter 7 Bankruptcy from Hunter X Hunter. If you haven't seen the show, or don't want to look through my sandbox, I can post the description here so you can see if it's too much of a copy that it's plagiarizing. Lemme know! -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:14, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh no! I hope everything is ok! And sorry if I added any unneed stress during this time. Take you time posting, hakuna matata. As far as the spell: "Nisab Offering (ニザブ提供, Nizabu Teikyō): One of Ebisu’s greatest creations is that of his sword’s special ability, Nisab Offering. Though it is not actual a sword ability, more so, it is actually a spell that Ebisu has contracted with his sword so that its activation can only be started once a hit has been achieved with the blade. This reasoning was first made in order to challenge Ebisu to become the ultimate swordsman and defeat any opponent who stood in his way. Once a hit has been made on his opponent with any part of his sword, including the hilt, a small ethernano construct will appear to float beside Ebisu’s target. This creature, looking like a small chibi robot with a counter in its forehead, has been seen to be indestructible due to its construct, to where even the highest of Enchanters haven’t been able to destroy its form. It is not of any offensive advantage to Ebisu, and it will always move out of the way of the battle, making it a useless defensive tool as well. Once this ethernano counter is present, which Ebisu has nicknamed Bani, the chibi robot will begin keeping track of an ever increasing MP loan. This is a numerical representation of the aura that each mage gathers and stores within their origin. Each mage has a present ethernano output potential (PEP), which is the current level at which their magical strength is at. There is also a limit on how much magical power (MP) a mage can release during one spell, which is a combination of training, charging time, and spell damage potential; but this actual ethernano output potential (AEP) can never exceed the PEP, or else a mage would collapse from magical deficiency syndrome. But as a mage continues to battle they start to expend MP naturally through the aura they give off, typically a negligible 1-10 MP per second. But when a mage begins to use powerful spells, increasing their AEP with each move, their PEP begins to lower and approach a point to where mages will collapse from exhaustion, unable to use any more of the MP to meet the AEP required of even the most basic spells. How the attack works is with the first strike of his sword Ebisu will give his opponent 210 MP, or part of his own ethernano reserves that his opponent can use in one of their own attacks. That will start Bani off with a beginning amount of 210 on his counter embedded in his forehead. Ebisu’s spell will then begin to charge ten percent interest every ten seconds, as long as his target is within 1000 meters of his being. This interest will continue to accrue throughout the battle, as well as aura lent by Ebisu to his opponent, until the counter reaches his targets PEP. Bani will grow in size as a visual representation of the increasing debt, serving more as a psychological pressure than anything. When the counter surpasses the amount of remaining PEP of his target, his target will “bust” and the spell will act as a nullification hold on the targets magical origin for a span of five days. This means that should a mage “bust”, they will be unable to use any ethernano related attacks or power ups for those five days until Bani releases his hold on their magical origin. After the initial loan of 210 MP, interest will begin to accrue, but Ebisu can increase that amount by loaning his target more of his MP. This can only be done through his attacks that rely on ethernano to hold their form. Meaning that magical attacks, like his Thunder Devil Slayer Magic, will have their ethernano transferred to the total MP amount displayed on Bani’s forehead if they successfully land. This can come at a slight positive for his target, as the attack will feel like nothing because the ethernano that typically causes damage will go straight to Bani. Physical attacks, such as punches and sword slashes, will still be felt as pain by his target, but can also serve to loan MP if they are covered with ethernano. Once his target has gone into “Penance”, or “bust”, Ebisu’s attacks will resume their full effects on his magic-less target. The only way to get rid of Bani during the course of a battle, before their “Penance” is reached, is to pay back the MP signaled on Bani’s counter. This can be done through successful hits on Ebisu’s person, though only those that are ethernano based will count towards paying off the debt owed to Ebisu. A downfall is that, until the debt is repaid, Ebisu won’t take damage from ethernano based attacks as well. This feature basically turns it into a physical fight, though Ebisu has the advantage because he can use his ethernano to increase his speed and physical features; where as if his opponent were to do such a stunt, it would lower their PEP, due the fact that they would be expending MP through the AEP of their supplementary spells. This would only lower the time it would take for Bani to reach. As the interest grows and grows, Ebisu’s victory becomes more and more assured, making this spell one of the most detrimental abilities to come across." The way this attack would work if it were to come into play during a battle RP with another user would have to do with word count. A character's PEP would be determined by giving 1 MP per word for each word in their spell's definition, plus 2 MP per word for any secret art or higher ability spells. For a characters other information (Intro, Appearance, History, Physical Abilities and Trivia), 1 MP will be added for every fifty words. That would determine the PEP the counter would have to reach to bust. The AEP for each spell, for both parties, is determined by the word count as well. Should an attack land cleanly, full AEP will be incorporated into the PEP count; and a glancing blow will deal half of the attacks AEP. The 10% interest would be added on for every 500 words; meaning 50 words per second. Though this measurement is subject to change based on an agreement reached by both participants. Obviously characters like yours would have an PEP so high IT'S OVER 9000! Haha. So using it would be pointless against some of the more seasoned and detailed writers on this wiki. But against us peasants, it would have a greater impact on how a battle was waged. Sorry for the mass of text. Oh! And I'd only give it to two of my characters as of right now. Both would be activated with a hit from a particular blade (sister blades). -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:40, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Can I give a certian character a High Frequency Blade. He would own unique model that has the blade folded into the hilt when not in use. When the button is pressed, the bade springs forth from the hilt like a lightsaber and activates. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:09, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Well,the Magic page is just under construction now,I will be expanding it as soon as it possible. Astral=Starlight. Its kinda different from,for example,White Dragon Slayer's Light. I'd say,it is Light enforced with nuclear reaction. For example:The Light of the Nuclear Warhead Explosion blinds and burns everything away in a very long radiant distance.So Astral element is relative to it. Marcusfalk12 (talk)Marcusfalk12Marcusfalk12 (talk) Agreed. 14:02:33 Thu Gods and Spirits Greetings Per. I will attempt to limit the word count here. I would like to make a God. More specifically, a god of life, and I intend for there to be this sort of religion around said god. This god of life would possess the ability to control the stellar forces of the universe (Aka Heavenly Body Magic), green Magic and the ability to create life forms. This leads to my idea of the Planetary monsters which I would like to call Behemoths. Summonable spirits bound to a planetary stellar body. you can think of it as my version of the Planetary Celestial gate keys. Each of these behemoths would be incredibly powerful, Stronger than my Kirins but not quite on the level of the strongest gods or such. Yay or Nay? I hope you have it well until you find the time to answer. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 11:43, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Heading Hey Per. There's a question appeared recently. Thanks DamonDraco. So,Michael Exar is a double-element DS. But he already has Astral DS lacrima which,in combination with magic taught by Dragon makes him the Third Gen. But hes also a Shadow DS. So, is it possible to use two lacrimas? Marcusfalk12 (talk) 12:36, October 7, 2016 (UTC)Marcusfalk12Marcusfalk12 (talk) 12:36, October 7, 2016 (UTC) So,that means I shall switch it to the mode.Ok. And the nuclear stuff was just in theory and was not stated in any of pages. Hey, this is Momotsuki! I was wondering if I could make a race, and a country for that race, the race is Kobold's, or Foxians, they are a fox/dog/wolf-human hybrid, that has a tail, and little ears on their head. I mean, if I could make this, it would be great! Momotsuki The Foxy (talk) 13:32, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo! Momotsuki here! Their strengths = More agility than humans, superb/spectacular auditory perception, superb/miraculous olfactory perception, claws, fangs. Their Weaknesses = Eyesight is not as good at humans, attention span is flared, squeaks and high pitch noises distract them. Powers = No special power, just better hearing and smell. They'll live in my Fanon country, Kolboldia, also, they are able to breed with Humans, since their anatomy are basically the same. Momotsuki The Foxy (talk) 14:09, October 7, 2016 (UTC) New Energy Source I'm hoping to get the go-ahead on this new energy source that I thought of, since you're rather busy nowadays, I've summarised it to a paragraph though a full in-depth version can be located in my sandbox. Now onto the energy source: Sovereign's Sorcery , Teiō Mikoyose) is the 'mother' of the modern magic system. It acts like a stem, connecting all of the branches of magic back to the One Magic. This stem uses spirit as a power source instead of will, and requires no Eternano particles. Therefore, Sorcery is a much more expensive skill to use, as it burns the spirit of the user. Is this okay? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:57, October 8, 2016 (UTC)